Fate
by blablah
Summary: Fate brings two people in love with each other together. CLana. Please r & r! *chapter 6 is up!*
1. Lana's Dream

Smallville Fan fiction "Fate" Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and blah blah.  
  
Chapter 1: Lana's Dream  
  
Lana woke up, with tears falling from her eyes. A dream. It had all been a dream. "Just a dream."she told herself. She didn't want to think that she had a nightmare. She thought that her reputation as the most beautiful girl in Smallville high was going to go down just as fast as it went up if people knew that she still cries at night. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the humiliation she'd be having if someone found out.  
  
The Crows were winning the football game against the Metropolis Sharks. Lana, the head cheerleader was doing high kicks when she suddenly slipped. Everyone was laughing. Even her boyfriend, Whitney, was laughing. She looked around at all the people around her as they did the same thing. As she looked around once more, She saw a familiar face looking sad because of what was happening. She walked slowly Towards that person and said "Hey." The mysterious guy turned around, and to Lana's Surprise, it was Clark Kent. "Lana, are you okay?" he asked. She found Clark weird before she knew him, but when she did, she realized that even though they didn't know Each other that well, Clark would always be there for her, no matter what.  
  
At that, she smiled and went back to her much needed sleep, thinking about Clark.  
  
"Clark! Get up! You're going to be late," shouted Martha Kent.  
  
"Coming mom," Replied the young man, who seemed like any normal boy. But this boy had a secret. He wasn't exactly from around here. In fact, he came in a tiny ship was hidden safely from others in the Kent's storm cellar. Clark had the ability to move faster than a bullet, lift houses like a feather with his super strength, see through anything except lead, and his newly discovered power, heat-ray vision, which can practically burn almost anything. Despite his seemingly invincible structure, Clark, like anyone, had a weakness. The meteor rocks which came with him when he arrived during the meteor shower robbed him of his abilities and make him look like he was going to hurl.  
  
Clark sped down the stairs of the Kent house and greeted his mother.  
  
"Morning mom," Clark said as he kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Clark, for someone who can do things faster than a speeding bullet, you sure are slow. Now go on, the bus is going to be here any minute now," Reminded his mother.  
  
"Bye Mom!" At that, Clark left for school.  
  
As soon as Clark arrived in school, he went directly to the Torch's office to look for his two best friends, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. "Hey Chloe! Umm, got a minute?" Clark asked the intrepid blonde reporter who was the editor-in-chief of Smallville high's newspaper.  
  
"Sure Clark! What can I do for you?" Chloe said while flashing her best smile. Ever since she moved from Metropolis, Clark had been her best guy friend. She secretly still liked Clark even when they broke up months ago. She always thought of him as her own personal guardian who was always there for her.  
  
"Can you type in my history project? I still have lots of things to do and apparently, I don't have the time to type it so I was wondering if." Chloe then cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to worry about it Clark, I've got you covered."  
  
"Thanks Chloe! You're the greatest!" Clark said and waved goodbye to his friend. Now to look for Pete. I wonder where he could be. Clark thought as he passed the seemingly endless row of lockers in Smallville high. Before he could even ask anyone on Pete's whereabouts, the bell rang, signaling that they had ten minutes to get to their respective classes. Clark went back to his locker and got his books. He passed by Lana on the way to the History classroom and managed to say hi. His heart then started beating faster as she waved hi to him.  
  
History was as boring as usual for Clark and so was Math and Chemistry. But one thing made his History class from boring to a nightmare. Clark felt bored so he decided to do what he did when he couldn't do anything. Stare at Lana. This time though, something unexpected happened as he was awoken from his stupor.  
  
"Mr. Kent, can you please repeat what I have been telling the class?" asked his strict History teacher. Pete gave Clark a "You're in serious trouble look", while Chloe managed not to laugh.  
  
"I... I wasn't able to study last night sir," Clark said as he looked on the ground.  
  
"Were you not able to study last night Mr. Kent or were you just too busy staring at Ms. Lang that you haven't been able to listen to anything I just said?" His history teacher half shouted.  
  
Clark blushed furiously as the class giggled at him while Lana looked at him menacingly.  
  
"Next time, you should know better Mr. Kent, sit down."  
  
To Clark, it seemed like it was the end of the world, being so helpless about his embarrassing situation, he decided to ask his friend Pete what to do since he had more in experience with Clark.  
  
"Clark, just go talk to her man! Maybe she'd even forgive you and you'd still be friends," advised the averagely tall young man. "But what should I say?" asked Clark with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Common sense Clark, tell her you're sorry! And speaking of Lana, Good luck lover boy!" Pete hurriedly left as Lana approached the cafeteria. She got a can of soda and sat down on the usual table. Clark mustered all the courage he could to talk to Lana.  
  
"Hey Lana, can I. talk.... sorry." Clark said shaking in his nervousness.  
  
"Calm down Clark, what's on your mind?" She said smiling at the young boy.  
  
Don't smile! You're making this all the more harder for me! Clark thought as he searched his mind for the right words to say.  
  
"Lana, I'm sorry for." He managed to say before she interrupted.  
  
"Here, take a seat." She offered.  
  
This is amazing! I get to sit with Lana! Clark thought as he took a seat.  
  
"Listen Lana, I'm sorry for staring at you during history class, I was just really bored." Clark said while pessimistically waiting for rejection.  
  
"It's okay Clark; I do that sometimes too." She said smiling as Clark looked surprised.  
  
Wait, "I do that sometimes too." does that mean that Lana.Clark thought before he dismissed the idea of Lana doing that. Besides, Lana had a boyfriend.  
  
"Well. bye Lana, see you around!" Clark left, feeling so relieved that Lana wasn't mad at her. 


	2. The Breakup

Smallville Fan fiction "Fate" Author: BlahBlah Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline all the rest belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar.  
  
Chapter 2: The breakup  
  
Lana walked towards the football field to look for her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman. She sat down on the bleachers and watched as he practiced playing his favorite sport. Before she knew it, practice was over and a very tired- looking Whitney approached Lana.  
  
"Hey Lana! What brings you here?" Asked her muddy boyfriend.  
  
"Can't a girl watch her boyfriend play football?" she asked while trying to do a devilish smile. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out on a little homework tonight. Meet me at the Talon at 7:00 okay?"  
  
"Sure. By the way, I might be a little late because I got some stuff to do, but I'll be there." At that, Whitney headed off to the locker rooms.  
  
"Hey Chloe! Have you finished typing my project?" Clark asked as he went inside the Home of the Wall of Weird, which was a wall with all the weird happenings in Smallville pasted on it. Chloe always linked all of those weird things to the meteor shower, which had always made Clark feel guilty of his mere existence.  
  
"Just a sec. I'm still printing it Clark. By the way, How'd things go with Lana?" Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Clark's innocent face.  
  
"Pretty well Chloe, she threw a fit when she realized that I was drooling over her." Clark said sarcastically, while smiling.  
  
"Come on Clark! Give me a straight answer!"  
  
"She didn't mind at all. She even told me that she too did it sometimes." Clark couldn't help but smile at the thought that his crush knew that he dreamed about her and she didn't even seem at least concerned. "By the way Chloe, Pete told us to meet him at the Talon, something about what's bugging him, but whatever it is, it sounded important."  
  
"Okay Clark, I'll just lock up. Mind if I get a little help from a farm boy?"  
  
"Sure Chloe." Five minutes later, they drove towards the Talon.  
  
It was around 7:30 already and Whitney was still nowhere to be seen. Lana kept on wondering what he was doing that seemed more important than her. She decided to get back to work until Whitney came.  
  
As Chloe and Clark reached the coffee house, they hurriedly went to Pete with a worried expression on their faces. "What's wrong Pete?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing! It's just that we've been so busy lately that we've barely talked to each other." Pete said while trying to suppress the laughter that was going to burst out as he saw the surprised look on both Chloe and Clark's face.  
  
"Thanks Pete." Chloe said as she ordered a latte.  
  
"You got us there Pete! We thought you did something wrong!" Clark said with the look of surprise still on his face.  
  
Lana approached her room mate's table and gave her the latte Chloe ordered.  
  
"Hey Chloe! Here's the latte you ordered. Anything I can get you guys?" As she was waiting for an answer, Pete suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Hey you guys! It's 8:30 already! I better be going home already! See you tomorrow!" They did their share of goodbyes as Pete walked out of the coffee house.  
  
Lana, on the other hand, looked like someone dropped an emotional bomb on her. She sat down near the counter and thought where Whitney was. Why isn't he coming? She thought as Clark approached her.  
  
"Everything okay Lana? You look like a bomb hit you." Clark said as he took a seat in front of her.  
  
"It's just that Whitney promised to be here to help me with a little homework and he never showed up. I mean he told me he'd be late, but I didn't expect him to be this late." As she said this, she looked as if something heavy was removed from her.  
  
"Chloe and I can help you do it if you want to" Clark suggested as Chloe gave him a "What are you doing?!" look.  
  
"That'd be great Clark! Thanks." Lana gave him a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude. Clark on the other hand was shocked by what was happening. He secretly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in fantasy land.  
  
Clark and Chloe helped Lana with her homework and later on helped with closing the Talon. The young man offered the two girls a ride home since Lana had been staying in Chloe's house ever since Nell moved to Metropolis with her Boyfriend. As they reached the Sullivan's driveway, the two girls waved goodbye and Clark drove back to his home alone.  
  
Meanwhile, Chloe couldn't resist but try to have a little girl talk with Lana before they slept. "Hey Lana, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Chloe."  
  
"What's been bothering you awhile ago at the Talon?"  
  
"I.It's nothing Chloe, It's just that Whitney was supposed to help me do my homework instead of you guys, but he didn't show up. He said he was going to be doing something."  
  
"What?! Lana, he was out at the football field with a senior, I think her name is Alexa Parker, anyway, it looked like they were having a date."  
  
"What?!?!?" Lana asked as a tear fell from her angelic eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for saying that Lana, I shouldn't" Lana interrupted Chloe.  
  
"It's okay Chloe, I'm glad you brought this up."  
  
"Wait! My reporter's intuition tells me that something else is bothering you!"  
  
"It's about Clark" Lana said as she blushed furiously into a tomato.  
  
"This you have got to tell me Lana!"  
  
"I don't think you'd understand Chloe, it's kind of complicated." Lana said to try and avoid the topic.  
  
"Oh come on Lana! I swear that I won't tell anyone about this!" Said the reporter.  
  
"Okay, well, umm, I think I'm falling for Clark."  
  
The next day, a very angry Lana went to school to confront Whitney. She found him next to his locker, taking out books for his classes.  
  
"What's wrong Lana?" Whitney asked, looking scared and concerned.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Lana asked as steam went out of her ears.  
  
"I was at home, helping my mom with some stuff. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to go Lana." Whitney said with an innocence that just made Lana all the more mad.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" Asked Lana, testing Whitney.  
  
"Look, I can be even more specific! I was helping her take care of my father!" Now what's wrong Lana?" This drove Lana to the edge.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Chloe and Clark saw you with Alexa Parker last night at the football field!" Lana shouted at Whitney's face, making everyone look at them.  
  
"Lana, I can explain!" Whitney said trying to reason out with her.  
  
"You don't need to Whitney, I know now why you don't show up sometimes or you have to leave early because something "important". Lana was now starting to cry. Never had she felt so used her entire life. She went to her class without even noticing that everyone was looking at her. 


	3. Getting to know you

Smallville Fan fiction "Fate" Author: BlahBlah Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline all the rest belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! Chapter 3: Getting to know you  
  
Lana decided to stay home the next day to try and cool down the anger that she had just released. She kept on crying and looked like a terrible mess with each passing hour. She thought of everything Chloe had told her that fateful night and suddenly, she remembered Clark and how he eased her sorrow whenever she was in pain or confused. She then decided to go to Clark's loft. She left a note for Chloe saying that she went to Clark's place so that she wouldn't look for her when she came home from getting Lana's assignments.  
  
Clark was sitting down and studying for a big history test on Monday. He tried his best to concentrate on what he was supposed to do, but it was useless. He kept on thinking about what happened to Whitney and Lana, who broke up yesterday. Lana's a free agent now. maybe I should make my move.he thought before he realized that they could get back together any minute now. All he knew was that she loved Whitney, and with what Chloe probably told her, she must be a wreck. They'd been together for a long time and she probably felt terrible for breaking up. Clark never knew what Lana really felt. But all that was going to change.  
  
Clark was sitting down in a corner while trying to count the money he had in his piggy bank using his x-ray vision. His concentration was ruined when he heard someone with his ability to hear beyond normal, or as he called it: super hearing. By the way the person was walking towards his loft; he could tell it was a girl, who was crying. He immediately knew that it was Lana.  
  
"Hey Clark" She managed to say while forcing a smile. She knew that she looked like a wreck, and she didn't want to Clark to see her like this, but she had no other place to go but Clark's Fortress of Solitude, as they called it.  
  
"Lana, are you ok?" He asked looking surprised that she came here.  
  
"I just couldn't find anywhere else to go but here Clark. Somehow, it just makes me feel better." She said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.  
  
Clark wanted to comfort the devastated Lana. He wiped a tear from her face and gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"It's gonna be fine Lana, don't worry. Besides, I think you've come to the right place. Want to sit down?"  
  
"Thanks Clark. You've really been there for me for the past couple of times and I really want to thank you Clark." As she said this she looked at his amazing green eyes. I could look at those eyes forever. They're so cute! She thought. Then, without even thinking, she instinctively kissed Clark on the cheek. Clark was surprised. He had been waiting for his kiss from Lana ever since he loved her from far away.  
  
"You know, when I was a kid, I'd always hide here whenever I feel lonely or troubled. It just has this aura surrounding it that always made people feel so happy whenever they're sad." Clark said, while looking deep into Lana's deep hazel eyes.  
  
"Is something bothering you Clark? Come on, tell me, I don't want to feel selfish by going here just to feel good, come on, it's your turn!" She said smiling.  
  
"Nothing, I just realized that you have amazing hazel eyes." He said as he flashed a smile himself and started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at Clark?" Lana then started to look a little insecure.  
  
"It's nothing Lana; it's just that it's the first time I saw you smile since your breakup with Whitney."  
  
They talked about almost practically everything until Lana realized that it was already dinner time. Clark offered her arrived her just to make sure she'd be home safe & sound. This made Lana feel that Clark was truly special, even if he did simple things for her. In fact, those simple things Clark did always made her heart skip a beat. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, Lana was feeling better so she decided to go back to her ordinary life, thanks to Clark. As for school, everything went the way she wanted it to be. She was surprised that no one thought of her as a bitch, especially since she just dumped the Crows star quarterback. She went to the Torch's office later on to ask Chloe what she missed during the days that she didn't go to class.  
  
"Hey Chloe, I just came to ask you what I've missed." She said as she came inside.  
  
"Oh, you didn't miss anything at all! There was a small fire on the corner of the Torch's office, the Crows lost because Whitney didn't feel like playing, and I tried my best to explain to people what really happened between you and Whitney, so, technically, you didn't miss a single thing." Chloe said sarcastically as she flashed Lana a smile instead of that concerned look she'd been showing her ever since the break-up.  
  
"Is that why you're redecorating the Torch?" Lana asked trying to lighten up the already light mood. "Oh by the way Lana, here are the history and chemistry papers you asked me to type in for you. Go take a look!"  
  
"Wow!!! Straight A's! I haven't got straight A's since 4th grade! This is amazing! Thanks so much Chloe!" She looked once again at her paper to make sure it was real. She then fixed her gaze back to Chloe, who had a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Actually, you should thank Clark for that, he was the one who stayed up almost the whole night trying to type that for you."  
  
"He did that? Wow! Clark Kent just keeps on getting better!" She said as they both laughed.  
  
"So, are we still up tonight?" asked Chloe.  
  
"What's up tonight?" She asked looking surprised. Chloe just gave her a "She forgot" look. "Oh yes! Meet me at the Talon 6:30!" Lana said, recovering her lack of memory. ______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Jealous

Smallville Fan fiction "Fate" Author: BlahBlah Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline all the rest belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! Chapter 4: Jealous!  
  
After 2 weeks of recovering from her heartbreak, Lana was finally over Whitney. She also realized that this was the best 2 weeks of her life ever since her parents died. She spent more time with Clark, and she got to know him even better. But deep down inside, she wanted to be with Clark. He always seemed so open around her and he would always be there for her. As much as she wanted this to happen, she knew that Clark only wanted to be her friend, and she respected that.  
  
Meanwhile, Clark had thought of trying to ask Lana out since she was out in the open once again. He thought about their friendship, and all the things they've been through together. He wanted her so badly but he knew they could be nothing more but friends.  
  
3 days passed and summer was slowly coming in. "6 more weeks of studying with Lana at the Talon," He thought as he tried to think about her. He couldn't hold it in much longer. He wanted to go to Lana and ask her out, but couldn't. He then decided to go ask the 2 people he could always count on.  
  
"Mom, Dad, could I ask you something?" He said as he went to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure! What's on your mind Clark?" His dad asked.  
  
"You see, Lana broke up with Whitney a month ago, and our relationship just got better."  
  
"You want to ask her out, don't you?" His mother guessed.  
  
Clark just nodded and stared at the floor. He couldn't believe that his parents were trying not to laugh at his dilemma.  
  
"Son, if it means so much to you, then go." they both said.  
  
"Thanks dad!" At that, Clark left and walked to Lana's house.  
  
"It's gonna be fine, whatever happens, I'm still gonna be her friend." He said to himself while trying to calm himself down. When he saw Lana out in her porch he decided to think of what to say so he hid behind a bush. After 10 minutes of thinking something and dumping it, he finally came up with something to say. He walked towards Lana and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey Clark, what's up?" She asked as she put down and quickly hid something she was preoccupied with.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I haven't talked to you for quite a while now."  
  
"Clark, it's been two days since we haven't seen each other. That doesn't count as quite a while."  
  
"Lana,"  
  
"What is it Clark?"  
  
"A...are you gonna be busy on Friday night?"  
  
"Yes, but if it's something important. I could squeeze you in.." She said, looking awkward.  
  
"Well. I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go out with me." He finally said. Lana couldn't believe it. She it was as if her heart was trying to get out and scream. She had heard the words she had been dying to hear from Clark.  
  
"I. bye Lana!" Clark ran as fast as he humanly could away from Lana. To him, the situation just got too embarrassing. Just as he was about to cross the bush where he practiced, Lana came running after him screaming his name.  
  
"Clark! Clark! Wait!" She then tried to catch her breath as she came to a stop. "I'd love to go with you, Clark." Finally, Clark made a move. I thought he'd never do anything to make what we have now even more special. She thought as Clark turned around.  
  
"Really? You're not kidding?" He asked as his smile reached his ears.  
  
"Clark, I've been waiting for you to make a move for a long time now. I wouldn't want to lose this once in a lifetime chance," She joked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Okay! I'll pick you up at 6:30 Friday night at the Talon."  
  
"It's a Date." She said as Clark turned and walked away skipping with happiness. "Oh and Clark" She remembered suddenly.  
  
"What is it Lana?" He said, fixing his gaze on her.  
  
"Don't screw this up okay?" She said as a tear dropped from her eye. Clark then hugged her tightly and wiped her tears away.  
  
"I won't hurt you Lana." ________________________________________________________________________ Friday night came quicker to them than Clark's speeding bullet. Lana was cleaning up the Talon when she looked at the time and was surprised. "Time does fly when you're having fun."She thought as she cleaned the last dirty table. "I'm all done! Now to fix things for Clark." She took off her apron and hurriedly lit a candle in one of the tables, make the place look romantic. Just then, a familiar face came through the Talon's door.  
  
"Hi Lana! I was in town and I heard you owned this place, so, I decided to come by and see the place for myself." The tall young man, probably in his early twenties said as he saw Lana fixing the table. He was Lana's cousin whom she last saw two years ago.  
  
"Hey Ted! It's been awhile! What brings you to town?" Lana quickly got him something to drink.  
  
"Oh, don't bother Lana. I have to go. Lex Luthor called a meeting an hour ago. I really need to get going." He took a step towards Lana and kissed her cheek, and gave her a rose. "By the way...."  
  
"This is for my favorite and only cousin." The man joked. "Well, bye Lana!"  
  
"Bye Ted." She then gave him a hug and bid him farewell.  
  
"What's going on in here Lana?" Clark asked with the look of anger in his eyes. She had never seen Clark this angry before. "How could you do this to me Lana?" He screamed fighting back the tears that was about to flood his hurt face.  
  
"Clark, let me ex-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I can't believe it! How could I have been so stupid? Dammit!" With that, Clark stomped his way out of the Talon and banged the door shut. "How could I have been so stupid? I won't hurt you Lana! Right! Because you're the one who's gonna do that!" He thought as he angrily made his way back to his loft.  
  
Lana was shocked by Clark's rage. She had never seen him so mad because of his jealousy. She decided to leave him alone for a while until he cools down a bit. By then, she thought she could talk to him and explain what really happened. For now, she needed to ask Chloe what to do.  
  
"Hey Chloe! Got a minute?" Lana asked as she sat down on the bed next to her roommate.  
  
"What's wrong Lana?" She asked knowing immediately that something was up because of Lana's troubled expression.  
  
Lana explained what happened to Chloe in full detail. At certain points Chloe thought it was cute that Clark became jealous because he always kept what he felt to himself. Later on, Chloe told Lana that she should go and see Clark. But Lana never told Chloe that her cousin told her that he was asking Lana to stay with his family since she didn't have any relatives here. She just couldn't tell Chloe that she was about to go in two weeks. At that, a tear dropped from her eyes. Chloe thought it was because of their girl talk, but she knew nothing at all. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. UhOh!

Smallville Fan fiction "Fate" Author: BlahBlah Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline all the rest belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! Chapter 5: Uh-oh!  
  
Clark sat beside the telescope in his loft trying to figure out why Lana did this to him. "Maybe that was her friend or her cousin whom she hasn't seen in a while.Great! Maybe that's just it! Oh no! I just shouted at her! Perfect timing as usual.what am I gonna do now? Hmm. guess I should say sorry." He contemplated as he sat in his loft. He tried to find more reasons why Lana was hugging this guy.  
  
Meanwhile, Lana decided it was tie to talk to Clark after a day of not talking to each other. She told Chloe she was leaving to go to Clark and close up the Talon. She took a jacket since it was a little cold outside, and walked towards Clark's loft.  
  
Clark on the other hand, couldn't wait for Lana so he decided to go to her house. He told his parents that he was going there and probably grab a coffee at the Talon. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lana climbed up the steps of Clark's fortress she was surprised when she didn't find Clark there since that was where he always was whenever he felt depressed. She then went to their house to go and look for him.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Kent! Is Clark around?" She asked as she opened the door to their house. The elderly farmers were eating their supper and was surprised by Lana.  
  
"I thought he was at your house Lana?" Jonathan Kent asked with a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Well, if you're not at you're house Lana; he told us he'd be having coffee at the Talon." Martha Kent added.  
  
"Well, I'll just meet him there! Thanks for telling me where he is Mr. & Mrs. Kent." At that, she went out in search of the seemingly elusive Clark Kent. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Clark knocked at Chloe's house and prepared his sorry speech. After waiting for about 20 seconds, he sat down at the porch and waited for someone to open it.  
  
"Hey Clark!" Chloe said as she opened the door.  
  
"Is Lana there?"  
  
"Funny. She just went out to go see you Clark; she said something about explaining herself and cleaning up the Talon. You know, if you're not there at you're house, you might as well meet her at the Talon and talk about whatever you're gonna talk about." She then closed the door to hide the pained expression in her face. She was surprised a little that Clark wasn't still able to figure out that Chloe still liked him.  
  
Clark slowly walked towards the Talon to meet Lana after he said goodbye to the door that Chloe just closed. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I really need more people to help me clean up this place." Lana thought as she wiped the dirty tables of her coffee shop. As if she was heard by a genie, Clark came through the door with a troubled expression on his face. From there, Lana could tell that he was sorry for what he did.  
  
"Need some help Lana?" He asked as he put one chair up the table.  
  
Not wanting to show Clark that she was hurt too, she just ignored him and felt hurt all the more seeing the hurt look on his face, and knowing that she did that made it even worse. She went on to the back to get dressed since her shirt got dirty from all the cleaning. Then, Clark finally decided to tell her what's been bothering him for a while.  
  
"Lana, I-I'm really sorry I wasn't Clark-like yesterday when I saw you at the Talon. You're technically not my girlfriend or someone I own to tell you what to do. I really hope we still can be friends after all that I said yesterday." He then started to let himself out with a gloomy look on his face. Lana was so touched by what he had said that she actually stopped him from getting out.  
  
"Clark that was my cousin, Ted. He dropped by the Talon to greet me and tell me something. He's my only cousin so we're pretty close. That's why I hugged him. You just didn't give me the chance to explain myself." She said as she closed the gap between them, their eyes locked onto a steady gaze as they took in each other's beauty. Seeing that what was happening become too awkward, Lana broke the silence by asking Clark if he was still up for the date and was relieved when he said yes.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow night okay?"  
  
"It's a date!" Lana said like a little girl ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Clark drove towards Lana's house the next night with an ear to ear smile on his face along with a worried state of mind. He was happy because he was going on a date with Lana Lang, the girl of his dreams but also worried that something might happen. He pulled up on the driveway and rang the doorbell. He had to stop and look at Lana, who was wearing a fancy red gown, when she opened the door. She on the other hand stared at Clark's body. "Wow." was all she could think of as she saw Clark. Something about him tonight made him look a lot sexier than she ever saw him before.  
  
"Ready Lana?" Clark asked, breaking Lana's chain of thought about him.  
  
"Let's go! Oh, and I have to go home by 10:30 or Mr. Sullivan might get worried.  
  
"Then I'll get you back here at 10:20 so you have extra time to get yourself ready for sleep." She smiled at Clark and appreciated his sweetness. They slowly walked towards Clark's pickup truck and made their way to Metropolis. They ate in a fancy restaurant owned by Lex so everything that they ate was free. Lex told Clark that it was his gift for Clark who finally made his move. On the way back home they talked about sweet nothings like all couples do, except they weren't exactly a couple.  
  
"So Clark Kent is afraid of spiders? Who would've thought?" Lana teased.  
  
"I'm not afraid of spiders Lana, I just don't think they're nice insects" He explained and looked at her cute face. "Besides, I'm not the one here who hugs a teddy bear whenever I'm sleeping."  
  
"It's okay to hug teddy bears whenever you're sleeping! Besides, I safe whenever I hug a teddy bear." She tried to defend teddy bear hugging but got lost in thought when their eyes met. "But I'd replace that teddy bear for you any time Clark." She thought as the space between them got closer. Clark tried to kiss Lana's cheek and Lana did the same, making their lips end up on each others. For a while, they didn't want to let go. But Clark was Clark so his shyness made him pull away. At that moment, sparks flew between Clark and Lana. For the rest of the trip, they fell silent, thinking what it'd be like to actually kiss each other.  
  
"Clark watch out!!!" Lana screamed as a deer crossed the road. Clark quickly slammed his foot on the brakes and turned left to avoid the deer. The car swerved out of control to towards the edge of the road, which was a deep ravine. Lana screamed in panic fearing for her life, which was going to end soon. She would never be able to see the people she cared for especially Clark. Knowing that there was no chance for her anymore, she shouted out to Clark.  
  
"Clark! I love you! I've loved you for a long time! It's too bad that I didn't act on my feelings before, now, I'm sorry for not doing that. We could've been the perfect couple, but all that is going to end. Goodbye Clark!"  
  
By that time, the car was starting to fall down the ravine. Seeing that he had no choice, Clark, of course, chose Lana over his abilities. He used his super speed to grab Lana and jump out of the car. He did a freefall with his back facing the ground so that he would be able to keep Lana, who was on top of him, safe. Lana screamed for Clark's safety. She knew he wouldn't survive doing a freefall, but at least she'd be safe.  
  
Clark landed with a soft thud and sped out of the way of the falling car. All throughout this, Lana just stared at Clark in disbelief. Was she dreaming? "I have to be dreaming! Lana slapped herself to wake her up but realized that she already was awake. Questions started racing in her mind.  
  
"Clark, how'd yo-how did you survive that drop?" She asked curiously, still shocked because everything happened so fast.  
  
"Uh-oh!" He thought. 


	6. Secrets

Smallville Fan fiction "Fate" Author: BlahBlah Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline all the rest belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! Chapter 6: Secrets  
  
Clark stood there, frozen. He had just used his powers in front of Lana. "Dad's going to kill me!" He thought as Lana tried to get an answer from him.  
  
"Clark! What happened?"  
  
"I got to get you back up again before I say anything."  
  
"Okay Clark." She simply smiled at Clark not knowing what to do. Lana thought it was very sweet of him to think of her safety before anything else.  
  
After 10 minutes of hiking and carrying Lana, Clark finally reached the top and put Lana down.  
  
"Now, tell me what happened, Clark." This time she was getting a little angry at him because she thought he was just avoiding the question.  
  
"I. I can't Lana." He said slowly knowing that Lana is not going to be his friend anymore.  
  
"Great. I just caught you red handed and now that I'm asking you, you don't want to tell me. I really appreciate that Clark." She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Look, let me give you a ride home then I'll tell you everything."  
  
"No Clark! Tell me now. I know you're avoiding the question!" She said in the freezing coldness of the night.  
  
"Lana, you're shivering. I got to get you somewhere warm. I'll tell you there. I promise." He said. He lied to Lana again.  
  
All throughout their walk back to Chloe's house, Lana was silent. It was as if she and her thoughts on what had just happened were the only occupants of this world. Clark was worried. He feared the worst and that Lana would hate her. He quickly thought of something to say or do to avoid telling Lana. He dragged his feet and breathed heavily as his heart started pumping faster and faster knowing that if he did this, He might as well kiss Lana's friendship with him goodbye.  
  
When they finally reached the steps of the front porch, Lana told Clark to sit down. He did as she told him, and prepared himself.  
  
"Clark, I want to know what happened." She fixed her gaze in Clark's eyes and she saw the fear and all the pain he felt.  
  
"Lana, before I do or say anything, I just want you to know that our friendship means so much to me, and I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me." He frowned. This was it. And there was no turning back.  
  
"Clark, I told you, I love you. I don't care with whatever it is you're hiding from me, but I just want to know the truth Clark. Tell me." She leaned towards Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Lana, I-I-I lo-love" He blurted out before Lana interrupted him.  
  
"You love me Clark. I know you do. I was just waiting for you to tell me." She looked at Clark's mesmerizing eyes one more time and this time, he closed the gap between them and locked his lips with hers. It lasted only for a while, but to them, it had ended the years of waiting for each other. They were both speechless as they parted their lips apart. Lana then giggled at Clark and rested her head on his shoulder. Clark on the other hand couldn't believe it. He finally did what he was afraid to do for such a long time and it ended up pretty well.  
  
"Well, that's a good start Clark. Now, stop avoiding the question." She remembered why they were there in the first place and held his hand. She loved him so much, but if he lies to her again, she wouldn't know what she would do.  
  
"Can we go inside? I think it'd be better if I told you there." Here goes nothing. he thought as Lana stood up and led Clark to the front door, holding his hand to make sure he doesn't go anywhere.  
  
He opened the door for her and noticed that she was holding his hand tightly. "Ladies first!" He said as gentlemanly as possible. She kissed his cheek as he did his gentlemanly act, but she never knew that what he was going to do was going to hurt her so much, it was as if he put a knife right in her heart.  
  
As soon as Lana was inside, Clark quickly headed for the door as fast as any human could go. He banged the door shut which bought him probably half a second before Lana would be able to see him. He quickly used his super speed and disappeared. Lana was shocked. She could've sworn that Clark was just there and now he was gone. She then realized that Clark had just left her. She quickly ran to her room, fighting back the tears that were about to burst out of her eyes. Chloe heard the door banging and headed for Lana's room.  
  
"Everything okay Lana?" She asked, obviously not aware that Clark was the reason why Lana was flooding her room with tears. She just stayed there, not moving as she quietly shed her tears, not even looking at Chloe, who was starting to get concerned.  
  
"It's Clark isn't it?"  
  
Lana didn't need to answer that. Chloe could tell by the way she was crying that it was definitely Clark who did this to her. Her face quickly turned from a concerned look to one who could tear the whole house apart with her anger.  
  
"Dammit Clark! You really did it this time! I'm gonna get you for this!" She quietly said and stormed out of the door.  
  
Lana couldn't sleep that night. Clark just took her heart and shattered it into pieces. She couldn't help but hate Clark for what he did. She quietly sobbed all throughout the night and tried to find the pieces of her shattered heart. She then remembered about her cousin and that she would be leaving two weeks from now. She kept it a secret from everyone because she still was uncertain about it. "Maybe that's why Clark wasn't truthful to me." She thought as she tried to catch some sleep. She herself hid a secret that she knew would hurt Clark.  
  
Clark couldn't believe it. He just ended his relationship with Lana, just when things started to go so good. He focused his telescope on the starry night, and tried to take his mind off Lana. He wanted her so badly, but if he told her his secret, she wouldn't. He sighed and lied down on the couch in his loft. His eyes slowly drifted to the world of dreams as he thought about Lana. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
3 days passed, and Chloe and her father was starting o get worried about Lana. She had barely eaten and she probably wasted 9 rolls of tissue. She looked a lot thinner and her eyes were bloodshot. Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She put aside her feeling for Clark as she thought of something she could do to ease Lana's pain. She then called Pete and told him about Clark and Lana's situation. She told him that a bastard made Lana cry again and that same bastard apparently lives in a farm. Pete said that he'll try to talk to him about it and hung up.  
  
Clark on the other hand had done a week's worth of chores in just 3 days. He tried to keep himself busy to stop thinking about Lana. He wanted to go see her right now but he knew that Chloe wouldn't let him. Just then, a familiar face came by.  
  
"Hey Pete! What's up?" He asked as he loaded his dad's pickup truck with bails of hay.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to hangout. Wanna play some ball?" He asked as he went to pick up the basketball that was beside Clark's court. Clark nodded and playfully ran after Pete.  
  
"So, how are things with Lana?" He asked, as Clark nailed a basket from 15 feet. "Not so good. I broke her heart again." Pete stopped dribbling and sat beside Clark, who was sitting on the back of the pickup truck. He then sat beside his best friend and talked about it.  
  
Lana decided it was finally a good time for her to go and talk with Clark and straighten things out with between them. She walked quietly towards the Kent farm preparing to tell Clark the secret she'd been keeping from him, and hopefully, he would do the same too. As she crossed the sign that said that the land she was now walking on belonged to the Kent's, she saw Pete talking to Clark, and they both looked happy. Lana was taken aback. "How could he be so happy right now?" She thought as tears threatened to flow out of her eyes. Clark suddenly saw Lana. He looked at her hurt eyes and saw what he did. He felt the world crash down on him as Lana ran away from him, crying her heart out again. It was unfair. Pete was just telling him to try and smile and look happy. When Lana saw him, she ran.  
  
"Well, I guess I deserved that, I was unfair to her too." He said to Pete who was trying to give him advice.  
  
"Look, what does your heart say Clark?" Pete asked, with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I don't even know if I have a heart Pete." Clark joked, trying to lighten up the mood. He knew his "heart" told him to go see Lana and tell her everything, but it was too complicated. He had to tell his father first who would quickly disapprove his decision. He then bid farewell to Pete and approached his father.  
  
"Dad, we need to talk." He said as helped his father lift the tractor he was fixing.  
  
"Sure son. What's the matter?" He asked, stopping with whatever he was doing to listen to his son.  
  
"It's about my secret." 


End file.
